


You Finally Have Her Back

by Sydlee3



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Spoilers, Pining, mentions of NidaixOwari, mentions of SonDam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and you wake up every morning remembering that you are alive and she is not. You sleep to remember her. After all, she is alive in your dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Finally Have Her Back

Your name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and you wake up every morning remembering that you are alive and she is not.

It’s unfair really. She died in a vain attempt to get you and you alone off this island. She died for you, dammit, and you spent your whole life telling her that you didn’t need her. What a lie.

When Monokuma first made his announcement about the despair fever, you thought you had it. Except your forehead wasn’t flaming, and you weren’t spewing nonsense out your blowhole like any of the actual patients.

So really, it was just despair, without the fever.

You missed her, you missed her so much that it physically pained you. For a while, (actually, you still kind of do), you wanted nothing more than to join her. then, you could be together in a place without mutual killings, and despair, and all of the things that had torn you apart in this life.

You were sleeping a lot more lately, losing yourself in your memories. It was better, because in your memories, she was still there.

You dreamed about the first time you were really with her. Your father and mother were both there, and your sister wasn’t born yet. You called Peko your sister, not knowing any different, and that was the first time that you’d ever seen your father hit anyone.

Peko flinched when the back of his hand hit her face, but to her credit, she did not make a sound.

“Father!? Why did you hit Peko-chan?” you had asked, stunned.

“Fuyuhiko, this girl is not your sister. She is your tool.” Your father’s voice was cold and stony.

“Y-Yes Father.” You said it without thinking, and you could feel Peko wince a bit behind you, but you were scared and selfish, and you weren’t anywhere near as worried about her feelings as you were about your own behind.

But you were kids, and a few weeks later, the incident was forgotten, but you never called her sister again. At least not in front your father.

The next dream you had was around your fifth birthday. You and Peko were sitting side by side as the family fussed over you. She sat quietly, probably internally jealous of all of the attention you were getting, but she sat next to you anyways, calm and collected as usual.

When the guest children arrived, and all of you played games, she never left your side for more than a minute.

However, nonetheless, the inevitable happened. You ended up falling over, and before you knew it, your knee was bleeding. Instantly, she was at your side, with kleenex, sanitizing wipes, and a band-aid.

“This will sting, Kuzu-san” she said, before she expertly cleaned the wound. She placed the band-aid on top, and gave it a kiss. ”There,” she said, “It will heal.”

When she smiled at you, the pain vanished, and you blushed profusely. “I’m supposed to be healing your injuries, Peko-chan! No fair!” You stuck your tongue out at her, but recoiled when she looked hurt. Normally, she didn’t show emotion, but she seemed wounded by his comment.

“I’m sorry, Fuyu-kun. I just wanted to heal you.” She walked away, and it took everything you had in you to not go after her.

You remember that guilty feeling in your gut when she turned herself away from you, but you trained yourself to ignore it. You were Yakuza, after all. You would have to get used to hurting people.

 

“Peko! We did it! We can go on missions now!” You continue to bounce around, completely overjoyed.

You take her back to your room, and give her a huge hug, that catches her off guard, but that she soon melts into nonetheless. You pull out a small box and smile. She has been wearing her hair in a ponytail, and you think it would be cuter in braids. You tell her to sit down and close her eyes, and you braid her hair. You are about seven, and have the coordination of a blind raccoon, so they don’t look all that nice, but you open the box and take out the two creamy white ribbons, and tie them into her hair.

The whole ensemble is tacky, but when you tell her to open her eyes, you’d think that it was a designer hairstyle for the way she smiled.

She kissed you on the cheek, and wrapped her arms around your waist, and for the first time since you were little, initiated a hug.

“Thank you, Master. I have never received such a beautiful gift.”

You can’t stop the bright blush that spreads across your face, and watching as a matching one spreads across hers.

The next time, you are nine. It is your little sister’s first day of kindergarten, and she is excited, her pale blonde hair tied in pigtails with frilly pink hair ties. Her eyes are the same as yours, except hers shine brightly as though she was presented with the world. You thought it was adorable. He uniform had a light pink pleated skirt and white blouse, with a little red tie at her neck.

She was on the walk there, and you knew that you were being tailed by at least four armed vehicles, and that there was a reason that no one else was on the streets, but your sister had wanted to walk to school like a normal person, at least for her first day. She takes your right hand with her left, and Peko’s left hand with her right, smiling brightly at the both of you.

“Fuyu-ni, Peko-chan, today is my first day!”

“We know that.” you grunt. surly, even then.

Peko smiles in response, before thoughtfully adding, “I suppose it is, Kuzu-sama.”

“Don’t encourage her.” You say, and with each word, you start to feel worse.

“You’re so mean, Fuyu-ni!” She said, right before whipping around and kicking your legs out from under you.

Peko catches you, but it doesn’t make you less annoyed. “Watch where you're aiming, sis.”

Now she’s in stitches, laughing at you, still in Peko’s arms, and you can feel her shaking with suppressed laughter.

She doesn’t really laugh all that much, or even show emotion, so you allow this display to continue at your expense.

After standing up, and brushing yourself off, all of you continue walking, until you get to your sister’s elementary school. Once you enter the building, you see her run off, and you smile, knowing that she will be okay from here. You and Peko continue on the way to your own class,  When you arrive, the two of you plunk down into seats next to each other.

This happened every day for the past two years, and you expect it to continue. Slowly, other classmates begin to file in. Nothing seems different.

The next time, you are about 12 years old. You went on a mission today, like you had several times before, Peko accompanying you like always. Except this time, you got punched in the face before she interfered.

The rival gang you were meeting up with had one guy you didn’t count on. You were fast, taking most of them out without assistance, but one sly bastard at the end managed to sock you in the right eye. You were totally cool with this, but clearly she wasn’t. She didn’t come out of her room for three days, and you could hear the dull thwack of a dummy being hit, over and over. When the noises stopped, you got very worried.

You broke down her door, (she never locked it, but whatever), and saw her, passed out on the ground. She was sweating profusely, and she had dropped her sword. Hell with family tradition, you picked her up bridal style, (She was only a little taller than you), and you dragged her to the infirmary. Thankfully, no one was there.

You lay her down on the bed, got a glass of water, and forced her to drink.

“Peko friggin Pekoyama, if you ever do something that stupid again...”

At first she didn’t talk, just looked into her lap and accepted the harsh words flying out of your mouth. Then she looked up, and your heart shattered. This was one of the first times that you’d ever seen her cry. But there were tears now, dripping into the sheets.

You hug her. You don’t care that she has three days of sweat on her, and that this is a new tailored suit, but she’s weak from hunger, and wow if father walked in now.

You pull away hastily, blushing profusely, and Peko stops crying.

“I’m sorry Master. I have failed you.” She looked so... dejected

“Look, Peko it wasn’t your fault.” You try to console her, but she is angry now

“Yes! It is! I didn’t interfere, and you paid the price. It is my sole duty to protect you, and I failed. I am your tool.” She is quiet now. “I am a tool who did not fulfill it’s purpose. Tools that do not fulfill their purpose should be thrown away.”

You are stunned, to put it simply. You knew that the family had brainwashed her, but you hadn’t known the extent of it. You never knew that she was harboring all of this inside of herself. It is the first time you’ve seen her act so human in a long time.

“Peko.” You breathe out her name, knowing that she really is the reason you’ve lived this long. “Peko.” Your voice is hardening, going back to it’s usual angry shell. “Peko Pekoyama, look me in the eye.”

She is scared, she is looking at you with fear in her crimson eyes, and for a moment, you almost forget what to say.

“Peko, I will never throw you away. Ever. I don’t care if you go blind, or lose a limb or suddenly suck at being a bodyguard, because you are so much more. You think you’re just a tool, but you are kind, and funny, and be-” You cut yourself off.

She looks away, blushing. She figured out what you were going to stay. You grab her hand, and rub small circles into it, and you see her smile.

It is after the death of your sister, and you miss her badly. She just had to mess with that redhead, and her girlfriend snapped. And your little sister took the recoil.

You still go to the altar to her in your room. Peko sees you.

There are tears in your eyes, but she doesn’t comment. She kneels behind you, and rubs circles into your back. It is comforting.

“Master?” she asks.

You don’t answer. Instead, you start bawling. Crying like a friggin toddler. She holds you in her arms, and pats your hair, and sings softly to you.

You are too sad to push her away.

You both got your acceptance letters to Hope’s Peak today. You know you shouldn't be, but deep down, you are a more than a bit angry. Peko is the Super High School Level Swordsman. You are the Super High School Level Yakuza. She got in on skill. You got in because of your family.

You take her to your room, and you sit her down. She does not look happy to be accepted to the most prestigious high school in the nation. She does not look worried to be pulled aside. Her face is neutral and she’s always so calm, and once again you’re jealous because she is everything you are not. She should have been named the heir.

“Peko. Once we get there, it’s gonna be like we never met, okay? None of this “master” crap. You will refer to me as Kuzuryu-san, and I will refer to you as Pekoyama-san. We are gonna go separate ways, okay?”

She looks hurt and confused, but she nods anyways.

You brush it off. You leave the room, and you pretend not to hear her panicked breathing, and furious rushing around to pack. You aren't leaving for a week.

You are on the stupid island now. You and Peko are standing in that godawful beach house. Peko is standing over Koizumi's body, and telling you to get out, and that she will take the fall, and that she has a plan. Her words go right over your head. You are too busy thinking.

DammitPekothistimeyouwenttoofar. Nowyou’regonnadienoyoucan’tleaveme. Youaren’tatoolstopplease.

You tell her to get out of here, but you know that she won’t listen.

When you get to the trial, you know that this is your last chance to defend her. If you can pull this off, then maybe Peko can live.

When she pulls out the mask, your plan goes down the drain. Of all the things that you predicted, Peko pretending to be a serial killer wasn't one of them. And the thing is, it’s working. You want to tell your classmates that she’s wrong, Peko isn't a serial killer, why are all of you so stupid, but you are stunned into silence. You are once again powerless, as she takes over. They vote her the killer, and you cringe.

When her real motive is revealed, it takes all of your willpower not to punch something. She wanted you off this island more than anything else. It was something she was willing to give her life for. Your secret is revealed. Everyone knows that you too were close even before the game. All that you can do before her execution is apologize.

“I didn't need a tool. I just needed you to be you Peko. W-Wait a minute! Don’t go! Don’t leave me by myself!”

Unfortunately, that’s no longer under her control.

You’re standing on that stupid cliff, watching that smug bear, and Peko, annihilating all of the straw dolls. You charge, wanting to help her, but once again, you only got in the way. She sliced upwards, and took out your right eye.

You collapsed, in a lot of pain, and writhed around on the ground. You felt her drop her sword and pull you to her chest before you passed out.

And then you woke up here, in this hospital bed, covered in cuts and bruises, and missing your right eye. It was proof that all of this wasn't a dream, and you were living here right now. Without her around, it just felt wrong.

You reflect on how poorly you treated her all those years. You wanted her to feel as loved and cared about as she was, even if you were the only one who treated her well. She helped you through loss, and saved your sorry butt more times than you could count, but you never really told her how much you cared. You never told her that you loved her, in every sense of the word. She was closer to you than your sister, more protective than your mother, more loyal than any pet, and the term friend didn't do your relationship justice.

You want her back so bad that you would quite literally do anything, just to see her face one last time, to tell her that you’re sorry, and you wish it had turned out better, and to let her know that you loved her.

It’s a shame you were too late

You finished the game, and the five of you made it out. Fifteen kids went into that simulator, and only five left. After that, you sit by her tank and wait for her to wake up. You rarely (if ever) leave, and it’s Sonia and Souda who make sure that you actually eat and sleep.

Everyone looks... different. Mostly just taller and more mature, although some of them were missing organs. You still didn't have your right eye. You had also gotten taller. You were now about one inch taller than Peko. The most noticeable change though, was Hinata. He was a mess. His eyes were almost redder than Peko’s, and at first his hair had been long and black. Now it was styled in his usual cut, but Hinata looked... evil? He was still the same inside though, trying to comfort all of you, and make sure that you weren't suffering too bad.

He spent more time at Komaeda’s box than anyone elses, but he made sure to visit everyone.

Owari only left Nidai’s side to train. She ate a fraction of what she used to. Sonia was trying hard to take care of everyone, but all of them could see her glancing at Tanaka.

The only other grave that you went near was Koizumi’s. You didn’t hate her, not anymore. You just wanted all of them to wake up.

One day, it happened. Despite the impossible odds, one day all of them woke up. The Future Foundation could eat dirt, because they were all awake.

The first to escape was Gundam. He pounded on the glass lid, and Sonia rushed over and pushed the button to free him from the box.

He coughed and spluttered, blinking rapidly.

Some men in suits wheeled him out of the room on a gurney, barely exiting the threshold before the other monitors went off the charts. Hanamura was next, followed by Nidai and Saionji. They continued. Tsumiki. Koizumi. Imposter. Ibuki. Komaeda.

Finally, Peko’s box went off. You had your hand on the button, and pushed it without a moment’s hesitation. She gasped, blinking open her blood red eyes. You grabbed her, and you pressed her against your chest. She was damp from the gel in the box, and it got all over you, but you didn't mind, because she was alive.

After all of your classmates were wheeled away, the five of you were so tense that three hours later, when a nurse (not Tsumiki) came in to tell them that they could visit their friends, Souda accidentally screamed.

You full on sprinted out of the room, and by luck alone go to Peko’s room. You burst in without knocking and sat down next to her.

She blinked, clearly confused.

“I am sorry, but who are you?”

You crumbled. You had envisioned every possible way for this to go, but not once did you see this coming.

“Who am I? You look familiar, and I remember spending much of my time with you, and I remember that I exist to protect you, but I can’t remember your name, or what we did.”

You take a deep breath. “Your name is Peko Pekoyama. I am Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. You were adopted off the street when you were a baby, and taken into the Kuzuryu family. My parents brainwashed you, making you think that you were a tool. You were trained in swordsmanship, and you were amazing at it. We both got accepted into this really important school called Hope’s Peak. You were Super High School Level Swordsman. I was Super High School Level Yakuza. We... We did some bad stuff, but I’m not going into that now. We got sent to an island, and we got stuck in a game of mutual killing. You killed a girl partly responsible for the death of my sister. You were executed. I tried to stop it... Peko you have to believe me”

You have to pause in your story to resume control of yourself, and to breathe regularly once again.

“You... You died trying to protect me. I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry. You had a miserable life, and you died a miserable death, and it’s my fault.”

“Ku-Kuzuryu-san? I don’t remember any of the death or bloodshed. I... I remember loving you.”

You don’t remember Peko being this blunt.

“So... I forgive you. I know that we've both done unforgivable things, and trust me, I’m sorry too. So I forgive you.”

Those words melted your heart, and you dropped your front and cried. The tears you’d been holding back flowed freely from your eye, and you didn't care. You grabbed her, and you held her.

At first she was stiff, but she relaxed into the embrace. It was beautiful and tragic, and for the first time since she died, you were at peace. You tangled your fingers in her hair, and tried to envelop her with your own body, marveling at how well you two fit. She grabbed you too, and practically pulled you on top of the hospital bed.

Eventually, you lay down, making room for the needle in her arm.  

You fell asleep that way, and you realized that that was how the two of you wanted to fall asleep for the rest of your life.

Some great force out there had given you a second chance, and Yakuza of all people know how rare _those_ are. You are going to make it up to her, you vow, and you will give her the life she never had.

Your name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and you finally have her back.  **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this ship, (my absolute OTP) so yeah. Feel free to review, but if I see hate in the comments, I will not hesitate to delete it.


End file.
